Aussie's Undercover
by Nymph120297
Summary: Mia is a students at gerserwoski academy for intelectual students but its not wat it seems what will happen when she's chosen to work with her idol?
1. Chapter 1

**Aussie's Undercover **

**MIA'S POV**

I seem like your average private school attendee but I am as far from it as chocolate is from cardboard. Little do the outsiders (your average Australian citizen) know that Geserwoski Academy for intellectual students is really a school for uncommon criminals. Although though in my opinion criminal is really the wrong word for us as we might break some rules along the way but the outcome of our top secret missions is always in the best interest of our society.

This year I'm finally getting the chance to do some good going out on the field as no uncommon criminal is made in a day this is my 5th year at Gersy (Gerserwoski Academy for intellectual students) and I can't wait for the action to begin. I have arrived at Gersy early this year because my foster home failed yet again its become the normal routine after my parents died when I was 10. Nobody ever wants to adopt the plain Jane faced kid that can remember her parents all they want is a kid that is adorable and will only remember one set of parents…THEM! Explaining my current situation in foster homes. Therefore after the age of 10 my only home has been here at Gersy and my family Ella, Rianna and Doug my three best friends whom I met Just before my parents death at my first day at Gersy. Since then they've stuck with me through all the hard ship I'm so glad that their coming back today yet I cant seem to get out of my hiding spot when I hear Ella arrive.

"MIA!" She screams "where are you? "  
>Maybe I don't want to reveal myself because I was finally going to let out all my confused feelings about my life out into my journal because I thought no one would be here for a few hours I guess I was wrong. Ella's always been there for me but I don't feel like I'm ready to confide everything about my current mess to her just yet. Recomposing my self I creep silently as a cat up to my gorgeous blonde friend Ella tackling her to the ground.<br>"AHHHHHH Crikey! Mia! You scared the beejeezus out of me!"  
>"well they don't call me Mia cat for nothing do they?" I replied<br>"I thought that was because you have brown hair" she says sarcastically we both burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughs. I'm feeling better already that's what I love about Ella no matter the situation she can always make me feel better.  
>"So why are you back early?" I ask once I've calmed down and can breathe normally again.<br>"Well I knew you would already be here and I know how you get after another foster home failure so I came to cheer you up it worked didn't it?" she asks in a dubious tone like she already knows the answer so I shock her when I yell.  
>"Carrots!" instead of replying to her question which causes us to fall onto my bed wetting ourselves laughing.<br>"so what happened this time since you refused to tell me on the phone" she says making the conversation serious again.  
>"Nothing interesting just the usual" I lie hoping she won't notice.<br>"you're lying" she state matter of factly damn she knows me too well. "but if you don't want to tell me I won't force you" she says sensing my hesitation "….yet" she adds leaving her options open.

I will tell her hopefully before she forces me but im not ready to confide in anyone at the moment its bad enough to go through it once and telling her would make me relive it again although I constantly relive it in my dreams which I just can't shake.


	2. Chapter 2 Absence, Arrival, Opportunity

**Chapter 2- Absence, Arrival and Opportunity**

**Mia's POV**

Rianna and Doug arrive at 2pm the same time as everyone else we go through all the usual antics, well usual for us any way ( flipping each other to see if the other out of practice etc.) and no one tries to ask me about my foster home experience so I'm betting Ella gave them a heads up.

It's when we get to the dining hall that things change something odd is going on at Gersy. There's a new kid in my grade now to you this might seem completely normal but in all my years at Gersy we have never once had a new kid in any grade. Doug fill us in as he obviously can't room with us and instead rooms with the school gossip Zayne who of course already has a billion theories about the new kid all of them most likely false but I don't tell Rianna this as Doug goes through all the rumors he's heard because she loves a good gossip. His name is Henry (I know old fashioned!) and he is smoking hot with his striking green eyes and well toned body but then everyone has a good body at Gersy its one of the requirements of our specified curriculum. He turns his head my way covertly checking out the whole grade but obviously not covertly enough seen as I notice our eyes meet for a split second before his gone back to his meal flipping his chocolate brown hair, speaking of chocolate I hope there's something chocolate for dessert! Any way back to his curly brown gorgeous hair, don't go thinking I'm obsessing over this guy I'm not its what I'm trained to do, notice things and he just happened to be the most prominent thing in the room to notice first.

**Time Skip**

After dessert which was chocolate self saucing pudding YUM! Head mistress Malaney got up to do her usual welcome back speech only I knew it wouldn't be her normal speech because I noticed another oddity tonight in the dining hall other than Henry. Mr. Rooney was missing his seat in the dining hall was empty! With him being our Covert Heist teacher I was hoping that he was just away finishing up a mission and would be late back but I knew that this was not the case because Mrs. Malaney never let anyone miss the arrival dinner it was mandatory to all staff and students. Therefore it could only mean one of two things 1)he's not coming back and they haven't found a replacement yet, or 2)they cancelled covert heist, which can't be true that subjects vital without it we can't survive out on field. All of that went through my mind in 1 second as I listened intently for an explanation. It was all the normal welcome back notices until she said "ladies and gents I have a surprise for all of you 5th years there is a unique and extremely exciting opportunity which you all have a chance of being apart of. The tension at our table was palpable when she said this but it was only going to get better the two best all round students will be selected through a number of tests and competition and the lucky winners so to speak will have the opportunity to….."she paused for dramatic affect " work with the uncommon criminal of this generation….Katrina Bishop!" at this point squeals of excitement escaped from many students at our table unable to contain their excitement I on the other hand was wondering why the headmistress just signed off without mentioning one word about Mr. Rooney's absence or Henry's odd arrival.

Walking back to our rooms the new kid was forgotten and Mr. Rooney's absence unbeknown to many all anyone seemed capable of talking about was the development of the competition and how exciting it was and in our chosen line of work these oversights were not a good thing.

When we get back to our room Doug comes in to chat for a while before heading back to the Guy's dorms I decide to test if they noticed anything at all.  
>"did you guy's notice anything different about this welcome back dinner?" I ask in a casual tone still holding on to the hope that they had noticed the absence because on the field this type of negligence could be fatal.<br>"Well only that we have got to be the luckiest grade ever!" Rianna state "Why?" they others agreed nodding their heads in agreement then turning to me puzzled as to why I had asked.  
>"So you didn't notice anything thing strange at the teachers table" I ask still not willing to believe that they didn't notice causing their likely hood at survival on field to plummet.<br>"No" they all said in unison looking even more confused and like they were trying to remember something that never registered their conscious mind.  
>I look at them with worry clear in my eyes when I say "Mr. Rooney wasn't there! No one ever misses first dinner back!"<br>the shock on their faces is clear and I know that they didn't even notice it unconsciously in passing. This is especially strange because Rooney had been one of our favourite teachers and just about all the girls had a secret teacher crush on him and who could blame them he was only in his early twenties and he was hot! Where could he be and what was going to happen to covert heist?


	3. Chapter 3 Cookie Dough

**Chapter 3 Cookie Dough**

**Mia's POV**

I at 2am screaming with tears streaming down my face with Rianna and Ella standing over me attempting to sooth me. When did I even fall asleep? I remember listening to their peaceful breathing and knowing that if I was to sleep I would have that same night mare I had been having ever since the incident at the foster home. I hadn't wanted to sleep but my body hadn't listened I knew That sleeping would only cause me terror, pain and a lot of questions if I woke screaming as I did so often.  
>"Mia?" Ella said softly "are you ok?"<br>I nodded knowing my voice would betray how shaken I really was .  
>"what's wrong" Ri (Rianna) asked knowing that the only time I really nod is when I don't trust my voice.<br>"What was the nightmare about?" Ella said "was it about your Parents?"  
>"No" was all I managed to reply before bursting back into tears "its…..ttthhee ….ffosster….hhomme" I choked out while clinging to my friends for support<br>"What, what did they do to you?" Ri ask looking scared of my answer while Ella comforts me with soothing words. They wait patiently while I compose myself so I can finally let this story out to someone who I actually care for not the police.  
>"they were drugo's they sold them as well as took them but there was nothing I could really do because I needed a place to live and the agency was sick of me always getting kicked out. So I put up with it and fed and looked after myself as best I could off my wage at Foodworks but I came home from a late night shift and got ready for bed my toothpaste tasted weird and I was getting light headed but it was too late! I was still conscious but I had no control over my limbs and then…. then he tried to rape me lucky I'd spat out the toothpaste so fast so the drug didn't effect me for long I knocked him unconscious and ran to the police station." I say it all in a rush and break down yet again when I'm done My friends both hug me extra tight and comfort me and when I calm down I feel better having told them it still scares me what happened but now its like I don't bear the burden alone. "thanks for listening" I say quietly<br>"Of course" they reply "that's so horrible" adds Ri  
>" you know what you need is a girls night" Ella says immediately getting up to retrieve our raw cookie dough from the bar fridge along with ice cream, starbursts and favourites chocolates. Ri getup to grabbing her portable DVD player and an assortment of chick flicks like 27 dresses, Letters to Juliet and the classic Notebook .<br>"guys its 2am " I say "you need to sleep"  
>"NO !" they reply<br>"you need cheering up and when a girl need cheering up it doesn't matter what the flippin time is!" Ella replies  
>"yeah so move over and make room for us" Ri say climbing into bed with me " so what shall we watch first ayy?" she asks<br>I smile at them feeling a bit better already and yell "Letters to Juliet!"so we sit watching chick flick eating comfort food for the rest of the night… well morning. At some point all of us stopped talking and fell asleep.

Bang Bang BANG "Guy's get up! Class starts in 5 minutes!" What ! I wake with a start hearing this crap Ri's woken up too and we both start waking Ella  
>"Ella ELLA! GET UP!" she groans never having been a morning person we look at each other and in a look decide to roll her off the bed.<br>"Geezz1 Guy's what was that for?" she say angrily  
>"Class starts in 5 no make that 4 minute now hurry up!"<br>"shit " she says waking up properly and joining the rush to throw on our uniforms and get out the door.  
>Once we're out we start running until we relies we don't have our timetables yet so have no idea where to go! "shit" I say loudly turning around to find Doug laughing at us time table in hand.<br>"oh shut it Doug!" the three of us say in unison  
>"What do we have?" I ask impatiently not wanting to be late on the first day!<br>"Covert Heist" he replies still chuckling which Ri and Ella soon stop by punching him in both arm simultaneously  
>"Ow!" he exclaims<br>"that's what you get when you laugh at a Gersy girl" Ri says and we all laugh while Doug lead the way sprinting to class seen as the rest of us have no idea where it is having not seen the timetable yet. We arrive with literally 1.83 seconds to spare panting like dogs on an extremely hot day because laughing and running really just don't mix !  
>"So why we're you guys so sleepy?" he asks because oddly the teacher isn't here yet.<br>"Long story" I say as the others eye me not quite knowing what to say.  
>"ok" he says "well you'll tell me when we have a little more times on our hand hey?"<br>"yeah" I say laughing then ask "where is the teacher any way? their never late." Then I remember this is Covert Heist and Mr Rooney was absent for yesterdays arrival dinner so anything could happen… my thoughts are cut off when..


	4. Chapter 4 Disguises

**Chapter 4 Disguises**

******Previously: **Then I remember this is Covert Heist and Mr. Rooney was absent for yesterdays arrival dinner so anything could happen… my thoughts are cut off when..

**Mia's POV  
><strong>I couldn't believe it how could it be him Mrs. Malaney would never allow it and it's while I'm thinking this I notice the flaw in the façade his eyelashes are too thick and full to be…. Mr. Rooney! Their an imposter and they have somehow managed to slip through the THOUGHT to be flawless security that surrounds Gersy so I decide to test just how good they are.  
>"Excuse me Sir but why did Mrs. Malaney excuse you from the welcome back dinner last night?" I ask innocently like I have no ulterior motive, most of my classmates look confused and I wonder whether its due to my odd question or the fact that none of them noticed the absence. Then I realize it's not most it's all apart from Henry the new kid our eyes meeting for a fleeting second his showing just a flicker of amusement before changing back to a somber knowing look while this occurs the supposed Mr. Rooney who will now be referred to as mascot answered smoothly " I was off arranging details with Kat about the extraordinary opportunity that has arisen for all of you" it was as if the answer was already planned.<br>Which when I think about it, it probably had, it was such an obvious question! I was going to have to try a lot hard to crack this one such as, enlisting the help of my three besties to help along the way meaning I would yet again be the bearer of bad news as I told them of their lapse to notice. I can only hope they won't be too upset as evidently no one else had noticed, being too busy whispering excitedly at the new prospective opportunity of which I was becoming skeptic.

**Time Skip**

Covert Heist had been exactly as I would have expected if it really had been Mr. Rooney although at first the chosen subject confused my but the more I thought about it what better way for mascot to test the disguise than to teach a lesson on it. He/she described where best to find the flaws I slowly picked up a few more cracks.  
><span>Cracks in Mascots disguise<br>1. Eyelashes are too full  
>wisdom teeth<br>prominent freckle on the right inside ankle  
>finger nails<p>

**Pro's and cons of having Mascot as a teacher  
><strong>pro- actually a good teacher  
>Con- imposter potentially life threatening<br>Con-may hurt people I love  
>Pro- improve my investigating skills trying to find out who it really is and what their motives are<br>Con- shows that our security isn't flawless causing worry of other potential infiltrations  
>Pro- insight into enemy tactics… if we manage to uncover anything<p>

Numerically speaking it doesn't seem that bad that Mascots here but in reality the con's out weigh the pros mammothly (**I know it's not a word)** in seriousness of this threat.

**Henry's POV**

As I saw the quadrant sprinting to class I questioned why I had been sent here for students of this caliber shouldn't look this frazzled and unorganized especially on the first day! I immediately thought them unworthy that is until the one called Mia seemed to notice the same flaws in "Mr. Rooney's" disguise as I did. This amused me but I quickly hid it while I caught her eye changing the cross beside her name to a question mark.  
>Mr. Rooney is one of the few teachers that I had actually seen face to face before coming to this school so I could actually see these differences that on many other teachers I would have no way of noticing, well no obvious way. Seeing that she was the only one to notice only stressed me more as to why I was here although I guess I did have a slight advantage on seeing the faults in the disguise seen as I knew it would be a disguised face all along. I made notes mentally one my "classmates" all lesson and was disappointed when not one other than Mia seemed to spot any flaws in the façade even though the lesson was magnificent and on the very topic of disguises! Oh well I better not ride them off too quickly maybe they'll excel in other areas that are essential for our chosen path's…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Out Of The Loop

**Chapter 5 Out Of The Loop  
><strong>

**Mia's POV  
><strong>Free time was edging closer there was only 5 min's of Physical Strategizing left otherwise known as P&S I dodge Percy's blows with ease and am glad I have time to think. We're doing a round robin today instead of sticking with our usual partners with Ella I would have to be fully in the zone and on the dot. So as I'm going over how I will break the news to the others in my head I'm taken aback when Percy does a move that I've never seen before knocking me to the ground! Im so shocked I look up at him mouth agape while I do this everyone else is giving him a round of applause for his awesome move. while he does his happy groove that I've only seen once before and that was when he cracked his first A.U.H (Australian undercover heist ) code which is an agency many Gersy students later attend making this a major achievement. At first this leaves me a little confused because people have knocked me down in P&S before. That's when I realize I do know that move Percy just executed a move that only one other person has been known to do and that's Kat Bishop! OMG "Wow Percy good job you've improved so much!" I say with the tiniest hint of jealousy that I hope no one hears I have been trying to master that move all last year but I am genuinely excited for him, he must have really improved. If I thought this thing with Kat was real I would be thinking that Percy just moved to the top of the list to be chosen. With his computer genius and now apparently physical excellence too bad I think it's all a sham.

**Henry's POV  
><strong>I was watching everyone closely in P&S hoping that someone would stick out that I wasn't right to think that no one here was really worthy. With five minutes to go I'd given up yeah some of them were good but no one was excelling no one was streaks ahead of the herd. That's when I saw it a GUY! Had just done Kat's signature move I couldn't believe my eyes I can't even do that move! Percy had just made my list of eligibility which so far only consisted of one person Mia who I still wasn't completely convinced deserved to be there.

**Mia's POV  
><strong>I walked back the room alone taking the fastest route I knew I wanted to beat the others there so I could compose myself enough to tell them. When they walk in I'm sitting on the bed calmed and ready to tell them but I find myself disarmed when I see that Henry is with them. Its as if he knew that I was going to tell them and doesn't want me to but he couldn't possibly and how would he stop me any way he knows it an imposter too I could see it in his eyes. Instead of my planned speech I say "Covert Heist was interesting this morning don't you think"  
>"I guess" replies Doug<br>"Yeah it was" says Ella in a way that make me think maybe she did notice something until she adds "I reckon I could spot a disguise anywhere after that!" looking at me and smiling like she'd helped me change the subject away from P&S which I guess it probably did look like that's what I was doing well that and Henry discreetly raising his eyebrows at me amused.  
>"Well that's the thing could you really see a disguise anywhere?" I ask pushing<br>" What do you mean" says Rianna while the others look at me weirdly  
>" What she means" jumps in Henry who I am certain the others had momentarily forgot was in the room " is that it would be hard to spot a disguise on a stranger" and then I know that he doesn't want the others to know but why? I decide to concede by saying "yeah that's exactly what I mean" I'll have to wait till he leaves to tell the others.<p>

**Henry's POV  
><strong>As soon as Mia starts on the topic I know that she plans on telling them about the disguise and I can't let that happen im momentarily panicked but decide to wait patiently for my moment to jump in and stop her. When I start listening again Ella's saying "Yeah it was, I reckon I could spot a disguise anywhere after that!" and I can't help but rise my eyebrows amused turning towards Mia who replies  
>"Well that's the thing could you really see a disguise anywhere?" she's pushing it but I don't intervene yet. Rianna looks suspicious and confused while she asks "what do you mean?" and I know this is my queue<br>"what she means" I say thinking quickly "is that it would be hard to spot a disguise on a stranger"  
>Mia seems to have conceded temporary defeat while she replies "yeah that's exactly what I mean" and I know that from now on I'm going to have to keep a close eye on her so then she hopefully doesn't get the chance to tell the others before it's too late.<p>

**Time Skip**

**Mia's POV**  
>Henry didn't leave us a moment alone until him and Doug had to leave back to the boy's dorms and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that was annoyed by this seen as Doug still doesn't know why we were all so sleepy this morning. So I reserve myself to the hope that tomorrow will be more successful because I don't want Doug to feel completely out of the loop nor do I want to tell them twice.<p>

**Henry's POV  
><strong>One Henry, Mia zero I know I have succeeded in preventing her from spilling the secret tonight as I get the feeling that she won't want to keep Doug out of the loop. Though while I'm happy about this it's not good because the more time I spend with them the less time I have to judge who has the potential which was already the short time frame of 2 weeks.

**? POV  
><strong>"Anything to report?" I ask sitting on my bed exhausted  
>"only what I have already relayed to you via pigeon" he replies exasperated "I'm really quite disappointed"<br>"Give them some time and I'm sure you'll change your mind "  
>"We don't have much time to give"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Confession

**Chapter 6 Confession**

**Mia's POV  
><strong>So much has happened in just the first day it feels like a whole month has passed. I have to find a way to tell the others today because everyday the mascot spends here the closer they must be coming to executing whatever plan they have in place. So before that can happen I have to work out just what that plan is and how to stop it hopefully with the help of my friends. Should I tell a teacher?... would they even believe me?...

**Henry's POV  
><strong>I could tell that Mia was annoyed that I had won the first round and that would just make it harder for me to win the second. I'll have to be glued to her side today to prevent her from spilling the secret and therefore ensuing help from others to further investigate this supposed mockery of the system. This is the reason that I had risen so uncharacteristically early so I would be sure to catch Doug on his walk down to breakfast.

**Time Skip**

When we walked into the breakfast hall the look on Mia's face was absolutely priceless I would have paid money to see it again although considering my wealth that doesn't mean much. So stifling a laugh I walked up to select my breakfast it was a lot more inviting and extensive than I had thought it would be. I settled for an apricot pastry and French toasty with tomato sauce.  
>"Hey Mia, Ella, Rianna!" I said cheerily thoroughly enjoying the discreet but very annoyed look Mia sent my way.<br>"Hello Henry how was your sleep you're looking a bit tired?" she said suspiciously  
>"it was fantastic!" I lie only having slept for 4 hours last night compared to my normal 10 in a king sized bed with silky sheets. Things continued this way throughout the whole breakfast with me and Mia being entirely polite to one another while she was clearly not very happy about my presence.<p>

**Mascot POV  
><strong>Running these classes was tiring I never would have imagined how much effort is really put into planning these lessons. I was only interested in one class and yet to keep my cover I had to pretend to be interested in all of them I'd never really had to keep a cover like this before, one that already existed before I made it up. It was proving to be harder than first thought but I knew I could do it I'd overcome harder missions this should be cake.

**Mia's POV  
><strong>Henry was yet again an unshakeable fixture he refused to be discouraged I was going to have to go to extreme measures to get my friends alone. In the mean time I was going to do all in my power to unravel the mystery that surrounds mascot and Henry who I highly suspect is in cahoots with mascot.  
><span><strong><br>What measures I have taken to solve Mascot mystery  
><strong>1. Paying attention to every minute detail of his/her class  
>2. Setting up listening device in Cove H classroom<br>3. Monitoring both Henry and Mascots movement (as of this morning after I pretended to trip near mascot actually depositing a tracking device in their breakfast and one in each of Henry's shoes to which I am sure he was completely oblivious thinking my gentle hit of his feet this morning was completely accidental)  
>4. Had a very boring conversation with Zayne about his theory's on Mr Rooney's a.k.a Mascots activity since "his" return, this was only acceptable to talk about due to everyone's curiosity about him due to the supposed opportunity that had arisen with Kat.<p>

**Incriminating information gathered so far  
><strong>1. Not following usual lesson structure of Mr Rooney  
>2. A for mentioned flaws in the disguise<br>3. Rigorous exercise routine (thanks Zayne)

**Time Skip**

The whole day passed with no real progress but I had an epiphany as to how I can get rid of Henry to tell the others.  
>"hey Riri have you managed to perfect that sleeping serum you were working on?"I ask once its just me and the girls in our room.<br>"yeah it's right here in my draw why? Did you have trouble sleeping last night cause I wouldn't recommend using it for normal sleeping problems" she says with a worried look  
>"no of course you wouldn't use it recreational purposes too much of that stuff can be lethal I was just wondering is all" I try to be as convincing and nonchalant as possible as I say this.<br>Neither Rianna nor Ella look convinced but decide not to stress the topic and move onto more light and sociable talk.

**Time Skip**

Once I'm sure they are both sound asleep I creep silently over to Rianna's draw easily cracking the code she has on it not knowing why she bothers in a school like this where you can find a whole section of books in the library on how to crack codes. I take a vial and stash it in my book bag for tomorrow and think that's I've gotten away with it until Ella mutters  
>"and just what are you planning on doing with that" flack! I think. I should have known Ella would wake up she's the lightest sleeper I've ever known<br>"extra credit exercise"I say fumbling for an excuse  
>"if that were the case you would have just asked Ri for a vial so what are you really doing with it?""she asks sounding both worried and annoyed at being kept out of the loop<br>"well I didn't want to tell you this until everyone was here but…" I go on to tell her about mascot and Henry showing her my lists ending with "and I just didn't want to keep Doug so out of the loop that's why I hadn't already told you guys." Ella looks both astonished and disappointed from which I suspect is me being the only one to notice. Its silent while she collects her thoughts and then she mumbles still processing "bbut how?… no one can get through Gersy's Security!"


	7. Chapter 7 Discoveries

**Chapter 7 Discoveries**

**Mia's POV**

We decide to wake Rianna up to tell her the story and I go through the secret passage ways that I know so well to get Doug out of bed so we can fill him in on everything too. As I'm creeping along the passage that before this I had thought I was the only one that knew about well me and my friend who I'd shown.  
>"well your quick to find the passage way" I say to the strangers short brown hair as they turn to look at me I'm taken aback it's Kat Bishop the "Uncommon Criminal" of our time! It doesn't take long for me to put the rest of the Pieces together. I've seen those eyes before! I know that freckle, those manicured finger nails! I can't believe it Mascot is Kat. Kat bishop is mascot!<p>

" your mascot!" I blurt out before I can stop myself  
>" umm who's mascot" Kat ask seemingly confused<p>

"the imposter," she still looks slightly confused so I continue "you're the fake Mr. Rooney!"  
>"Oh that's what your on about!"she says understanding<br>"so if your Mascot then this opportunity to do field work with you isn't a scam?"  
>"No…Does anyone else no about me?"Kat asks hoping her cover isn't completely blown<br>"Well I told my roommate Ella that there is an imposter and just now she thinks I'm going to get our other best friend Doug so that we can tell him and our other roomy together I say slightly sheepish "oh and I almost forgot…"I trail off when I realize that she knows the other person who's in the loop "who's Henry really?"I ask  
>"now I can't tell you all the secrets!"she says laughing at some sort of inside joke and then I realize who it must be<br>"I t Hale isn't it! OMG! It is!"  
>"that you'll have to figure out for sure yourself I gotta go deal with some business now congratulations on recognizing my disguise you'll be a great uncommon criminal" she says over her shoulder already leaving but then she stops seeming to remember something important "oh and don't tell anyone who I am or what's going on" Kat says "it'd ruin all the fun!"<p>

It's only once she's gone that I realize my dilemma how can I keep Rianna and Doug from knowing what is going on without making Ella suspicious. There seems only one option and I don't like it at all.

I creep back into my room with four cupcakes and tell Ella that Doug's on his way and to wait till he gets here to wake Ri up. She seems confused but lets it go and accepts the cupcake I offer her greatfully as I knew she would it's a massive weakness of hers.  
>"this cupcake looks delicious!"she says and takes a bite its not long until she's finished it<br>"There good aren't they" I say knowing its only a matter of seconds  
>she yawns tiredly and out like a light after 5 seconds I feel terrible for giving her the dream serum Cringing as I think of the conversations she'll start tomorrow about her weird dream where I told her Mr. Malaney (a.k.a Kat ) was an imposter. Then thinking of the look she'll have on her face when it's revealed that Kat was undercover here and no doubt will put two and two together realizing what I did to her.<p>

**Henry's POV**

"Mia Knows who we are!" Kat says rushing into my room  
>"Wha…?" I say waking up<br>"She was in the passage way saw me and put two and two together" she says sounding slightly exasperated that our cover is blown  
>"It's alright Kat" I say grabbing her into a hug to calm her down<br>"Hale it's my fault. Do you know if she's a gossip?"  
>"Sssshhh its fine if you told her not to tell anyone she won't it's what we do…. Now what's really bothering you?"<br>she sighs "they all expect me to be so fantastic and I'm not….. I just don't want to disappoint them" I turn her to look me square in the eyes before I continue  
>"Kat you are brilliant! And you could never disappoint them if you tried! One person figured out who we are it doesn't matter we both decided not to go full on for this assignment to see if any of them were good enough to see through our façade and one did it just means that choosing who to take will be a little easier " then pull her into another tight bear hug kissing her hair lightly<br>"thanks Hale just her finding out shook me a bit " she says kissing me lightly on my lips before pulling me back into bed. We fell asleep in each others arms and all I could think was how lucky I was to have such an amazing girlfriend.

**Kat's POV**

I awake in Hales arms and smile before cursing because I can't be caught leaving his room especially as me! It's 7am I have a meeting with Headmistress Malaney in half an hour but how am I going to get back to my room to put my disguise back on so I'm free to roam the halls again. I grab one of hales hoodies put it on while deciding my route. Waking Hale when I move out of his arms he smiles up at me then seeing my tense face realizing my dilemma helps me to form a plan.

**Mia's POV**

I was the first to wake up and decided to go have a shower early taking advantage of the time to think before Ella woke up. Also I had to make sure I didn't smell like the secret passage way so as not to give away that it was more than a dream. 


End file.
